Faults of Promises
by Yuga Xyunagi
Summary: Sakura becomes The Princess of Medics after making an antidote to counter Sharingan. She is forced by Tsunade to marry Sai and she agrees. Everything that happened she wished never came to be. What would Sasuke do? What would Akatsuki do?


Well… I did this because I had nothing to do :P hehe.

My second fic. I might continue depending on the outcome of the story ) but if that happens, my updates would definitely get slower coz' I have 2 fics: Destiny's Path and this one.

**Chapter 1 – True feelings**

Sakura sighs as she looks herself at the mirror. Viewing the mirror's reflection, she saw herself as beautiful as her name. She was wearing a beautiful black kimono with embossed designs of cherry blossoms. Her hair was tied except for her bangs left hanging down. Yes, such a beautiful kunoichi indeed, but despite of the beauty that she is currently possessing her face shows discontent – sadness like shattered pieces. Teary eyes showing depression conquered the ambiance.

Sakura shifted her view to the wrapped box at her table. She grabbed the box with her two hands and gently removed the ribbon around it. Sakura bit her lower lip and froze as she opened the box.

Closing her eyes, the tears started to fall. _"It's my fault after all…" _

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a bottle. At that moment, her tears started to roll over and over down to her cheek.

"Sasuke…" she whispered his name – talking to him from afar.

She got the bottle and examined the liquid inside it.

"Sasuke... save me"

At a point, she heard the cling of her engagement ring scratch at the bottle. All of her daydreaming came to an end.

Sakura sighed and returned the bottle to its box. She looked once again at the mirror in front of her – observing every bit of tears falling down.

"Please… save me"

She closed the box and tied the ribbon. As she was doing so, she heard a knock from the door.

"Sakura-san… it's time."

Sakura wiped her tears. "Coming Shizune-san!"

Before standing up she looked at herself and smiled forcefully.

"_I could do this… could I?"_

She went out the room and went up the stairs. Every step counted. The time for her passed by so fast. There were anbu's guarding her at her sides – securing that everything would go according to plan.

At last, it was time. She opened the door, and light shone upon her hair and kimono, blinding her for a few moments. Shizune greeted her and welcomed her in. She stepped inside the door and looked at everybody as she was walking towards the glass of the hokage's office. Her important people were lined in the isle. There were people clearly saddened and disappointed – particularly her sensei Kakashi, and everybody that was at the same batch as hers. Naruto was staring at her badly.

She looked at him with eyes of pity. _"Naruto, I still love him…"_

Kakashi, which was next to Naruto, glared at her. "I know you do. We know you do."

Sakura gulped and obviously controlled her tears from rolling. After she saw his sharingan, she quickly avoided his stare and continued to walk forward.

Naruto looked down at his closed fists angrily. "Sasuke, you jerk! This is your entire fault!" Naruto felt a hand touch his left shoulder. He looked at his left, and saw Hinata staring at him.

"Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan agreed to this, remember" Even though Hinata was stopping Naruto, she knew that this was just so wrong too.

"But Hinata-chan…"

He felt another hand, but this time, at his right shoulder.

Naruto looked at his right and saw Kakashi nodding little by little.

Even though they were at Sakura's back, Sakura could feel the intense pressure of what they were all talking about, making her feel more guilty and sad. Her soon-to-be-husband looked at her. But nevertheless, it won't work, because he knew that at a few seconds now, the proclamation of their engagement to the whole Konohagakure would occur.

Sakura stopped and saw the silhouettes of Sai with Tsunade at his side. Gently, he raised his hand, and offered it to the woman that was staring at him.

"And now…"

She reached her hand and at a moment put it on top of his hand.

"It's too late"


End file.
